Talk:The Hobbit
Is it true Peter Jackson planned on making this a movie? Is he still doing this? Article Issues This article has a lot of Wiki internal links that go nowhere. Does anyone really expect there ever to be a LOTR WIKI page on the XBox? It seems to me that non-LOTR links could be dereferenced to eliminate items in .--N3rus 02:18, 2 March 2007 (UTC) A new 'adaptation' of The Hobbit My friends and I have announced that we are working on a lull-length parody of The Hobbit, that follows the general plot the book from start to finish, but with a great deal of 'deviations'. ;) Would it be alright to mention this under 'Adaptations'? The first teaser trailer for the film is available here: xbolt.knowledgehouse.info/hobbit.html And when I say full-length, I MEAN full-length. I expect the finished film to be 3 1/2 to 4 hours long. (Insane, I know :) ) Unformatted Image? There's a picture of Hobbits feasting just stuck in towards the end of the Synopsis section... Should that be moved or simply removed? -- DaGeekyNerd 04:17, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Beowulf Section under the "similarities to Beowulf" section, I would like to point out that some facts concerning the plot of Beowulf are wrong. most notably, the bit about Grendel's mother. Beowulf was not captured by her, we went down to her lair for the express purpose of fighting her. Also, it should be mentioned that both books end or almost end in a fight with a dragon. If no one objects within 2 days, I will go ahead and make changes accordingly. Rain Thalo 21:17, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :I don't see why anyone would object to fixing misinformation in an article. Go ahead and edit it. It can always be undone. 22:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, then I guess there's not point in waiting. Rain Thalo 18:36, 2 February 2009 (UTC) Google Ad This may just be my my browser(internet explorer) but the google ad is in the way of the text. Lock Suggestion There are some people who are doing pointless edits in the page (i.e. "<----- the movie was better" and "Tolkien was awesome"). I suggest reverting/removing those kinds of edits and locking the page while the movie is being shown. : That sort of thing happens all over the Wikia. That kind of vandalism is easily noted and reversed (and the vandals can be banned). The biggest problem at the moment (IMO) is people editing the pages by adding facts from the movies into the main articles, not realizing that what happened in the movies isn't necessarily what actually happened in the books. - Gradivus, 01:58, December 27, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm just suggesting that locking for editing to only registered users may help prevent this kind of activity. A person without something substantial to add may find the registration too bothersome and add a layer of deterrence. You also maybe looking other things that apply to 'Hobbit' as well People that type in 'The Hobbit' may also be looking for the following: The Hobbit (films) by Peter Jackson or The Hobbit (2003 video game), and The Hobbit (1977 film). I say a 'disambiguation' page is in order with the proper redirects in place.--DarkLantern (talk) 13:20, January 11, 2013 (UTC) : Possibly. Meanwhile, your suggestion is a good reason to expand the disambiguation sentence that's already there. - Gradivus, 16:50, January 11, 2013 (UTC) :: -- which I've just now done. I think Wikipedia (for example) usually waits until there is a much larger number of possible choices before they make an entire disambiguation page. For now, I think a sentence is sufficient. Recovered from vandalism? Here's the history of the reconstructed article, which I deleted in the process of restoring the article with its previous history (by renaming the blog that had it). :(cur | prev) 2014-01-15T16:40:49‎ Gradivus (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (29,430 bytes) (-712)‎ . . (rollback | undo) :(cur | prev) 2014-01-15T16:06:05‎ DarkLantern (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (30,142 bytes) (+30,081)‎ . . (fixed) (undo) :(cur | prev) 2014-01-15T09:10:51‎ Yourdadsdad (Talk | contribs | block)‎ . . (61 bytes) (+61)‎ . . (Yourdadsdad moved page The Hobbit to Blog:Gandalf and The Adventures of Short People) You folks who are familiar with the article might want to check whether it has everything you want, in case something is left in one of the blog pages. When sure it's OK, any admin can delete the blog pages. The stuff Gradivus deleted may have been related to what "ydd" fiddled with before moving. An admin can restore those versions if necessary. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:57, January 15, 2014 (UTC) ::All I deleted was a single line (the beginning of a duplicate "summary" corrupted by the vandal). - Gradivus, 13:16, January 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the vandalism is gone and everything is back to the way it was and should be. Thank you!--DarkLantern (talk) 13:11, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Eagles summoned by Gandalf? I saw this sentence: "Eagles, summoned by Gandalf, then came to rescue them." Is it correct to say it this way? I thought that the lord of the eagles saw the disturbance himself, if i remember it correctly. Sadly I don't have to book anymore to check this. 13:45, January 23, 2014 (UTC)Maurits Reversion of bibliography table Why did the admin revert to the previous version? The table there provided more, and better, information that the previous table did. Further, why did the admin revert without comment or explanation? Evertype (talk) 13:37, December 27, 2015 (UTC) Title? Why is the page titled Translations of The Hobbit? Should it be changed to simply The Hobbit or The Hobbit (novel)? QuietHiker (talk) 01:08, September 5, 2016 (UTC)